Тид
|affiliation=*Королевский Дом Набу *Галактическая Республика *Движение помощи беженцам *Галактическая Империя *Новая Республика }} Тид ( ) — столица Набу, планеты в Среднем Кольце. Изначально это была фермерская деревня; городом стал приблизительно 832 ДБЯ, когда Джафан установил Тид планетарной столицей после объединения нескольких городов-государств в результате долгой гражданской войны. Находясь на высоком утёсе над широкой поймой реки, город был домом для Дворца Королевского дома Набу. История Основание Тид был фермерской деревней, основанной набуанцами вдоль плодородного берега Реки Соллеу. Эта местность с большим количеством притоков была пригодна для постоянного строительства, которое проходило очень быстро. Когда Джафан объединил независимые города Набу, он установил свою столицу на равнинах, которые в тот момент были плотно заселены поселенцами, бежавшими от кровавой гражданской войны. В результате Джафанского объединения, строгих режимов планирования и масштабных проектов восстановления, город получил гармоничный архитектурный стиль из песчаного цвета зданий с зелеными крышами. В пористой поверхности было построено множество подземных тоннелей, оберегаемых для последующих поколений. Изощрённая культура подходила цивилизации политиков и государственных деятелей, обучавшихся искусству политики и государственной службы в большом количестве отличных городских университетов. Избирательная монархия После длительного правления Джафанской династии, Королем Набу можно было стать в результате выборов. Тид потерял все остатки своей прошлой простоты и вместо этого получил поколения воспитанных людей, которые повлияли на образование и исскуство. Устанавливались памятники правителям и философам; строились музеи и концертные залы; все горожане, обучавшиеся в академиях, могли получить помощь, чтобы участвовать в специальных галактических программах. Городской правитель становился Принцем или Принцессой Тида. Во время правления короля Бон Тапало, Набу заключило договор с Торговой Федерацией и «Капиталами Дамаска», что изменило Тид навсегда. Трехкупольный Комплекс по переработке плазмы был возведен в бывшей парковой зоне и строителям пришлось изменить направление Соллеу. Федерация начала добывать плазму из земли под городом, принося большую прибыль, что позволило городу развиваться. В 32 ДБЯ трения между Королевой Падме Амидалой и Федерацией вылились в вторжение на планету и заключение горожан в лагеря. Когда Королева успешно привела своих людей к победе, она немедленно предприняла попытки по восстановлению Тидского Космопорта. Когда начался Сепаратистский кризис, полюбившаяся народу бывшая королева была назначена сенатором от сектора Чоммелль. В это время королева Джамиллия открыла город для беженцев, бежавших из сепаратистских миров, начавших присоединяться к Конфедерации независимых систем. Поскольку население начало прибывать, протесты из-за добытчиков спайса начали плохо влиять на местное население. Когда начались Войны клонов между Республикой и Конфедерацией, Набу решило избежать жестокости войны и сохранило нейтралитет. Имперская эпоха left|thumb|250px|Тид после победы повстанцев в битве при Эндоре. Войны клонов внезапно закончились в 19 ДБЯ и горожане были шокированы, когда сенатор Бейл Престор Органа прибыл в Тид с телом Амидалы. Согласно официальной версии, Амидала была убита джедаями во время их восстания против Республики. Эта версия была сфабрикована Верховным Канцлером Палпатином. После похорон бывшей королевы, самопровозглашенный Император Палпатин держал под серьезным надзором королеву Апайлану. Немного позже после укрепления Империи произошло сражение, когда Королевские силы безопасности Набу и несколько гунганов атаковали гарнизон, чтобы Инквизитор Малорум не узнал о близнецах Люке и Лее Скайуокер. Бывший джедай Ферус Олин сразился с Малорумом в Центре по переработке плазмы, что заставило имперские войска отступить. После этого тидский ангар, использовавшийся Империей для хранения нелегальной взрывчатки был так же уничтожен Олином. Поэтому Набу избежала серьезного наказания, ведь Империя не хотела привлекать внимание к своим незаконным делам. Империя никогда не имела здесь сильного влияния. Так, было выяснено, что Апайлана открыла Тид для выживших джедаев. Бойцы 501-го легиона получили задачу ликвидировать как Апайлану, так и джедаев. Штурмовики быстро захватили город и убили джедаев и Королеву. Для того, чтобы следующий монарх не пытался восстать против Империи, на должность королевы была назначена Кайланта, а Куарш Панака был повышен до моффа. Тид оставался столицей Набу и во время Галактической гражданской войны и был вырван из-под контроля Империи после Битвы при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ. За кулисами thumb|right|Карта Тида.|250px Экзотический внешний вид был срисован с Венеции, византийской архитектуры греческих церквей Стамбула и работ Фрэнка Ллойда Райта. Появления *Star Wars: Darth Plagueis *The Monster *A Summer's Dream *Cloak of Deception *Queen in Disguise *The Queen's Amulet *"The Starfighter Trap"—Star Wars Gamer 1 *Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core *Star Wars: Starfighter *Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace роман *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace комикс *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom детский роман *Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ *Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles *Battle for Theed *Battle in the Streets! *Star Wars: Battlefront *Deep Spoilers *Mid Rim Worlds Open Ports to Refugees—HoloNet News Vol. 531 52 *Naboo Miners Clog Ports in Protest—HoloNet News Vol. 531 53 *Campaigning Reports from the Mid Rim—HoloNet News Vol. 531 55 *BREAKING NEWS: Amidala Alive—HoloNet News Vol. 531 56 *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones комикс *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones детский романl *Boba Fett: Hunted *Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War *The Artist of Naboo *The Clone Wars: The Valley *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Blue Shadow Viru *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Children of the Force *Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Crisis on Naboo *Labyrinth of Evil *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith роман *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith детский роман *The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue *Star Wars: Empire at War *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided *Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Revelation }} Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission * Old Wounds Источники * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book) * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I * Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars Insider 82 * The Official Star Wars Fact File 86 (MIG1, Interplanetary Migration) * "Who's Who in the Delegation of 2000"—Star Wars Insider 85 * Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide * Scavenger's Guide to Droids * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * Teckla in the Databank * Star Wars: Battle for Naboo (children's book) * Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик * Totally 20: The Phantom Menace Категория:Столицы Категория:Локации Тида Категория:Города Набу